


La Journal de Lafayette

by lemoncellbros



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Lafayette est adorable, Other, en français
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Marquis de Lafayette a un vie très bizarre. Il décidait de garder un journal et il écrit tous ses adventures.





	La Journal de Lafayette

La vie de Marquis de Lafayette est bizarre, il sait que. Il connaît beaucoup de gens qui sera très important à l’avenir, notamment George Washington et Thomas Jefferson.

Aussi, Lafayette avait beaucoup d'expérience étrange, bien sur. Mais l'expérience la plus important était la première fois qu’il a vu une pastèque.

Le fruit était vraiment grosse et une couleur verte qui ressemble a vomi. Il était avec Alexander Hamilton quand il a trouvé le fruit.

Rapidement, Lafayette a touché le bras de Hamilton et il criait d'excitation,

“Hamilton, Qu’est-ce que c’est?!”

Hamilton regarde Lafayette avec un sourire, “C’est une pastèque. Tu ne l’as jamais vu?”

Les yeux de Lafayette grossissent avec étonnement.

“Non, Monsieur! C’est un fruit?”

Hamilton a rigole, “Oui! En Anglais ils l’appellent ‘watermelon.’”

Lafayette leva un sourcil, “C’est fait d’eau?”

Hamilton haussa les épaules, “90% est de l’eau.”

“C’est pas vrai! Ce n’est pas naturel!” Crie-t-il.

“Je suis désolé, mon ami. Tu veux manger une pièce de pastèque?”

Laf a souri, “Bien sur!”

Ils ont acheté une pastèque et ils l’ont apporté à leur maison. Quand ils sont arrivés, Hamilton a donné une pièce de pastèque à Laf, qui le mange tres vite. Le fruit était rouge à l'intérieur et elle a beaucoup de l’eau.

Mais, c’est délicieux.

“Merci, Hamilton.”

“Toujours,” repond-t-il.


End file.
